Steven Universe: The Heated Debate
by 8BitNaga
Summary: A heated debate on whether steven should go to school between Pearl and my OC (Read the 'My OC' thing first). 'Tis probably horrible but read it - Rated T for some swearing
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm writing for once and it's got my OC in it (Read the 'My OC' story-not-story thing)**

 **of course this'll be shit**

"Pearlie, don't you think steven should go to school? To learn.. Stuff?"

Those were the words that started it.

"He doesn't need to learn all of that _human_ garbage," Pearl snapped back, "And it's PEARL." She continued to scrub the already clean plate and hope that the conversation would be dropped. Flame, who was on the couch eating hot cheetos, unknowingly smashed the handful she had in her hands into an orange dust that strangely reminded her of Jasper's shards.

"Pearlie," flame started. "how the fuck is he going to introduce new gems to human things if he doesn't know their history?" Pearl moved on to the next dirty dish and started scrubbing even harder (How hasn't that plate broken yet?)

"He'll use what he already knows!" Pearl would've burnt through the floor if she were Ruby. "AND what i taught him!"

"What _does_ he know exactly?" Flame sternly shot back. That put Pearl off-guard for a moment. She tried to think of the things she'd tried (and failed, due to lack of attention) to teach him.

"Basic mathematics, English, Gem history... Things Greg taught him... " She couldn't think of any more.

"Is that it?" Flame commented flatly. "Not even 'The Talk'? How Politics work? Nothing else apart from what Greg's taught him? Wow."

At that moment, The temple door opened with Amethyst's gooey opening and she and garnet walked out holding some valuable trinkets from a few centuries ago.

"We're going to sell these to pay for Steven's things," Garnet plainly stated. "I feel there's a fight going on between you two. Don't kill each other while we're gone."

"C'mon G, you know I can still craft things and sell them, so why are you selling those?" Flame questioned.

"FLAME, WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A DEBATE." Pearl yelled from the kitchen. Amethyst's interest piqed to the highest it could be.

"Aight, **Tell me.** " Amethyst practically pounced on Flame's lap and got in her face, accidentally kicking her in the dick and she had to resist pushing her off and clutching it in pain.

"Fuck no." Thankfully Steven was at Connie's.

"Pleeeaaase?" Amethyst practically purred. She turned as she heard a crack coming from the kitchen. "Uh, P? You should probably stop."

"Okay FINE. We're debating on whether Lil' Steven should go to school, but that twig over there thinks he shoudn't," She confessed. "You agree or what?"

"I'm betting on flame," Garnet commented.

"I'm betting on P, just because I want her to lose," Amethyst said.

"You're all dicks," Flame growled.


	2. Chapter 2

At that moment Amethyst darted out the screen door down the boardwalk and outside Beach city to an auction she saw a flyer about. Flame didn't hear all that she said but she thought she heard her say 'If i'm gone for a day, search for me'. She inwardly groaned in exasperation and just resorted to uploading her prerecorded videos from her phone (Time can go awfully slow when she's in her temple room). Meanwhile Pearl was burying her hands in her face and muttering curses and things of the sort in anger, betrayal and a little playfulness.

Garnet suddenly piped up, "I'd bet $200,".

"Do that and i'll rip off your fucking legs, bitch." Flame snapped. She would've probably ground her into fine powder if looks could kill. Pearl would've looked almost smug and a little suprised if Flame was Rose, but Flame was blue, buff, brash and fucking terrifying when she was angry, drunk or both and thus looked up in a mix of approval and awe. Garnet just chuckled.

 **~Time Skip to a few hours later~**

"Amethyst will be here in 3... 2... 1..."

They all heard a faint yell from outside, " **MOONEEEEEEEY**!" (Geddit?) and as if on cue, she burst through the door, this time almost getting it off its hinges, carrying two buckets of notes and gold and things of the sort. _And you just had to fucking burst through, didn't you. What could get worse than this,_ Flame thought miserably. Pearl just slumped on the counter.

As if Garnet Read her mind, she announced "The betting starts in one minute," and left with amethyst into the temple.

 _Oh well, might as well finish this,_ thought Flame defeatedly.

"Uhh.. Should we ask Greg to enroll him?" She whispered.

"HE DOESN'T NEED TO! GREG'LL TEACH HIM!" Pearl yelled. "AND WHY ARE WE STILL HAVING THIS DEBATE!?"

"Greg can't teach him everyithing, eejit," Flame growled back. "Dude's gotta know about what he's saving.". They must'be not known how much time they took as the temple door opened and Garnet walked out, chill as ever and Amethyst followed, careful as to not stop the two before them from bickering.

Garnet quietly declared, "The betting has started." and sat on the couch with amethyst chewing somewhat loudly on decade old popcorn.

The argument went on for the entire night.


	3. Chapter 3

~Time Skip to morning~

Flame was splayed out on the floor, face first and not in a hurry to get up as Pearl was mulling over what she said to her while reading. _Maybe he should,_ Pearl thought, _he does need to get in touch with his human side._ She heard a barely audible 'told ya' and looked up from her book to Flame's direction only to see her with a shit-eating grin. _Wait a damn minute._ Pearl thought in alarm. _Since when could she hear my thoughts?_

"Since forever, lass," Flame confirmed "But not yours specifically, I'm not satan." Pearl looked confused as to who satan was. Taking note of the confused expression, she tried to elaborate.. And failed. She tried giving examples of people she thought could be satanic like Yellow di(ck)amond, Donald trump and many others. Pearl seemed to get it.

"Aaand Ste-man and his future wife will be here in 3.. 2.. 1.." Flame counted. At zero Steven burst in with Connie in tow.

"We're baaack!" Steven yelled "Did you miss us?" He then tripped and landed on Flame's curls and laughed.

"Of course we did dude," came Flame's muffled reply. Connie just stood there and mentally decided wither to jump in with Steven, ask Flame to get up or just stand there. Fortunately, Pearl beat her to it.

"Flame, get up." she calmly said. Flame whined and refused. At that moment Garnet and Amethyst came out of their temple rooms with Amethyst holding that bucket of money. Garnet must've used her future vision as she had smirked that 'Garnet Wins' smirk. Amethyst huffed in exasperation and handed her $200. Connie briefly wondered if they stole it. _Relax, they didn't steal it_ , came Flame's response within her head. She also asked if the telekinesis was part of her. _Nah, this is just something I can do,_ Flame replied. As Steven was playing video games, Pearl asked Garnet if he was allowed.

"So Garnet," Pearl whispered. "Is Steven allowed to go?" She nervously wrung her fingers while the latter was mentally deciding. Flame also sat up, turned around and looked at her expectantly.

"Yes," Garnet confirmed. "He can."

Pearl buried her face in her book, ignoring the pain of her nose twisting up against it as Flame gave her the most shit eating, smug grin she'd ever seen. Flame went down to the carwash to confirm it with Greg (He was suprisingly okay with it) and then told Steven the news. She teleported up to Steven's actual room and told him the news.

"Hey Stevie, You're gonna go to school now! It's at Connie's school so that you don't get all frowny at not seeing your girlfriend for nine hours." Flame wiggled her eyebrows. Steven took the news well as he hugged her and thanked her profusely. Connie did the same but stopped as she registered the last part of what she said. A faint blush rose on her cheeks. Oh, how Flame LOVED to push another's buttons.

"W-well haven't you been going to see your boyfriend lately?" Connie tried to make her voice as sarcastic and courageous as possible. She thought Flame would get angry at this but instead a faint navy blue blush rose to her cheeks and she was silent for a moment.

"Okay, I deserved that." Flame chuckled. "Now that I think about it, haven't seen jackaboy in a while." Connie saw the blush and flashed her a knowing smirk.

"Don't you dare." Flame warned.

"So," Steven started, practically bouncing in the crook of Flame's arm. "When will I be going?"

"When we've (correction: I,ve) filled in the papers and other legal things I'm too lazy to elaborate on," Flame replied. "In which I PROBABLY won't get any sleep this week doing so. That and I'd probably have some whiny babies commenting on my videos for the next week too."

Steven chuckled, "You don't need sleep Flame, you're a gem!"

"True, but Omnipresence takes over when I'm asleep so.." She trailed off when she saw Steven's confused look. "It's when you're everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE. It's kinda like Lucid dreaming. Connie, explain, I've talked enough." Connie then explained lucid dreaming to Steven.

"Well everything's well and awesome, Imma tell the gems the news now." Flame announced. Since she was taller than Rose, she rolled down onto the couch off the edge of steven's bedroom. After she told the news she went into her temple room to record some videos for the week.

Steven couldn't contain his excitement for the entire week.

Connie couldn't either.


End file.
